Surik Garen
"I am The Emperor's Eyes,you cannot escape my vision."-The Emperor's Eyes public introduction. Chapter:1 A Warriors Conflict The Emperor Akara Tukati Would send his men to attack Mand'alor the Warriors enclave.The Mandalorians would be prepared With blaster turrets and rockets shooting Down 2 Transports, 1 Transport would land out of range of the Mandalorians.Warriors and Troopers would load out led by a Lord, the Mandalorians would blow away the Dark Order Troopers the Lord Standing his ground,Mand'alor the Warrior pulls out his Darksaber and charges the Dark Lord in saber combat with the Warrior slashing down the Lord while his 3 best men his cousin Tor Garen,Gelfar and, Per'Vode to guard his 5 year old son Surik Garen the future Emperor's Eyes. Chapter:2 The Arrival Emperor Akara Tukati Would Be Enraged and He Would go to Mandalore to Deal with The Mandalorians.His Shuttle Would Land His Guards Attacking the Mandalorians.That Would beoverpowering them and for the Entire Battle the Mandalorians would Chant the War Chant "Rage of the Shadow Warriors". The Emperor Engages in Saber Combat against Kaltra Garen Mand'alor the Warrior The Fight Makes Way into the Enclave then The Emperor would Force Push him into his home Where his Son and his Guardians would be. He Kills two of the Guardians then Mand'alor Would get up and Battle against Tukati Then He Would get Stabbed his Son Chanting Vode An. Then The Emperor Destroys his Darksaber Then The Mandalorians goes Melee on the Emperor then he would Stab the Warrior Once More Killing him. His Cousin and Advisor would be Enraged Attacking Akara with his Force Pike. Akara would Overpower him and Leave him unconsious then He Would See a 5 year Old Surik and he Would Sense his Power.He Would Takes the Child With him.He Would Force Push all the Mandalorians Battering them. Chapter 3: A Sith Born Tukati Would Have the Child Trained for 15 Years. 15 Years After the Battle The Clone Wars Nearing the now 20 Year Old Surik Would be an Apprentice.Akara Selects him for a second raid on the Mandalorians.Clan Garen Would have a new leader Mand'alor the Avenger Tor Garen Cousin and advisor to the fallen Mand'alor the Warrior. Tor Would know the attack would be coming employing similar tactics from the battle 15 Years ago. Chapter 4: A Warrior's Test The Reason Surik Would Be Sent on the Battle by the Emperor is to test him.He Would havea Forseeing Power that he Somehow Used during the attack He Forsaw a Rocket coming at them and He Told the Pilot to Bank Left Barely Avoiding the Projectile.He Would Step out with the Dark Order Troopers then He Would Have a Flashback when the Mandalorians would Chant During the First Battle Then He Would Chant it And he Would Advance with other Sith By Force Jumping then Force Pushing the Mandalorians. Then Mand'alor The Avenger Shows up Defeating the Sith and Seeing Surik In Shock. Then Surik would Clash with his former Guardian in an equal battle. He Force Pushes Tor into his old home then Tor Would say "Fight like a True Mandalorian! Surik." Then Surik Replies "I Will".He then Would use the Force to grab his Fathers Armor and Blaster Rifle off a wall then Tor Says "Whoever pulls the trigger proves the other is a Hutt'unn." Meaning coward. Chapter 5: A Decision Tor Would Put his Gun Down Then Surik Bashes him once With his Gun then Force Pushing him.The Mandalorians would Chant During the Fight them alll Recongizing Surik.He Would Walk away from the House then the Emperor's Shuttle would land and Surik Would Say to Akara "This was a TEST" And Akara replies "Indeed, And Now you Are The Emperor's Eyes.Then the Shuttle would Return to Dromound Kaas Writing: Surik Garen (Rocket201667) Lore: Surik Garen (Rocket201667)